


Trailero

by RoTLunatik



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Klaus es un viejo camionero que conduce grandes distancias para entregar su carga. Jesper un muchacho que huyó de casa el cual pide aventón en la carretera.AU KLAUS
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Todo iba a ser un solo capitulo, pero pensé que seria mas divertido si lo dividía y lo subía como varios capítulos de jalón. Ya saben, como cuando te dan un taco de doble tortilla y haces dos tacos con el, comes lo mismo pero servido así sientes que comiste mas.

Klaus conducía por la interminable autopista. No había otro vehiculó a la vista así que aprovechó para estirar la espalda. Se estaba poniendo algo viejo para esto, pero siempre que aceptaba otro cargamento que transportar, Klaus decía que seria el último viaje antes de jubilarse. Pero inmediatamente aceptaba otro.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

Lo único que Klaus conocía era su trabajo, sus amigos eran otros traileros, su única familia estaba en su trabajo.

¿Si se jubilaba que haría? ¿Dedicarse a tejer y plantar flores en su jardín? Klaus no quería eso para si mismo, no cuando aún se sentía fuerte y útil.

Dejó salir un largo bostezo mientras buscaba una estación de música que no le provocara sueño. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y encendió las luces del camión para ver el camino. Saco una bolsa de pretzels salados que guardaba en la guantera, estaba por comer uno pero fue ahí cuando vio una silueta en el camino, una silueta alta delgada y su mano levantada pidiendo aventón.

Klaus no solía dar aventón, amenos claro que se tratara de alguna señorita en problemas, pues por lo regular los hombres pedían aventón para robarle a los camioneros. Pero este muchacho le llamó la atención, parecía tener mucho frío, llevaba una gran mochila que apenas y podía llevar, su cabello era rubio muy llamativo, su piel era blanca como la nieve y se veía tan cansado.

Detuvo el camión, bajando la velocidad desde mucho antes pues al ser un vehículo grande tardaba mucho en frenar. Apenas se detuvo abrió la puerta del pasajero viendo al chico acercarse aliviado. Ahora de cerca podía verlo mejor, su nariz y sus orejas se tornaban rojas por el frio, lucia tan joven para estar solo a estas horas en la carretera.

\--

Jesper había estado horas caminando bajo este frío, cada vez se ponía más oscuro y Jesper temía quedar atrapado en esa carretera en plena oscuridad. Fue casi un milagro que finalmente alguien se detuviera. Y mejor aún un camión, pues algo en el hecho de que era un hombre en su trabajo le calmaba, bien pudo detenerse cualquier sujeto espeluznante en una camioneta.

-¿A dónde vas muchacho?...- Jesper se detuvo de inmediato cuando vio dentro del camión. El sujeto era ENORME sus brazos eran más anchos que todo Jesper, tenía una espesa barba en el rostro y su voz era tan gruesa.

Trago duro. -Voy muy lejos… pero lo más cerca que me puedas llevar sería de mucha ayuda…- dijo tratando de sonar lo menos nervioso posible.

-Bueno… yo voy a Lovikka, con una escala a la ciudad de Tärendö…-

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó. Lovikka, estaba solo a unos kilómetros de su destino. -Voy muy cerca de Lovikka… ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?... Esta bien si no me puedes llevar hasta allá, lo más cerca que me dejes está bien…-

El hombre pareció sonreír (O talvez era una ilusión de su espesa barba) y movió una mano haciéndole una señal para que subiera al camión, Jesper se sujetó de la puerta subiendo al enorme vehículo cerrando la puerta tras el. El asiento era gigante, incluso si era un asiento continuo y sin división entre el y el otro sujeto. Aún así había mucho espacio como para que no se tocaran. Fácilmente otra persona cabría entre ellos.

-Gracias… enserio gracias…- dijo aliviado. -Hacía un frío horrible allá afuera y e caminado por lo que parecen horas...- entró en calor, incluso se pudo quitar su grueso abrigo pues estaba puesta la calefacción. Pasó sus manos por sus mejillas tratando de entrar en calor y bajar el sonrojo de su cara.

Klaus no podía evitar ver lo entrañable que esto lucia, el muchacho casi parecía un niño. -¿Y qué hacías caminando solo por la carretera a estas horas?...-

Jesper torció la boca, obviamente esperaba esa pregunta, pero no quería terminar contándole su vida completa a un extraño.

-Voy a casa de una amiga en Lauttakoski…-

No era una mentira, Alva era su amiga, una amiga de internet pero una amiga al fin de cuentas, aunque no la había conocido en persona, hasta ahora.

Klaus no estaba conforme, sonaba a que estaba omitiendo información, no es que quisiera ser entrometido, pero había conducido por carreteras por años y conocía bien las razones por la que la gente viajaba largas distancias pidiendo aventón, y las razones siempre eran “Problemas”.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Asesinaste a alguien y estás huyendo? - Estaba destinado a ser una broma, pero el muchacho de inmediato se alarmó.

-¿Qué?... Por supuesto que no… ¿Me veo como un sujeto que asesinaría a alguien?...- En todo caso el mismo lucía como la víctima de un asesinato antes que un asesino.

-Te sorprenderías con todo lo que e visto en este empleo muchacho… oh…- se detuvo. -Lo siento, ni siquiera te e preguntado tu nombre…-

Por algún motivo la formalidad del hombre le hizo sentir un poco más de confianza. -Jesper… Jesper Johansen mucho gusto…-

El camionero soltó la palanca de cambios para estrechar la delgada mano del chico. -Klaus…-

-¿Klaus?... ¿Cómo Santa Klaus?...-

El hombre dejo salir una enorme risa ¿Así que el hombre se puede reír? Pensó Jesper.

-Si, me dicen eso a menudo… -

En este punto Jesper se sentía menos nervioso, en primera instancia el hombre lucía espeluznante y se cuestionó si debió subirse al camión o no. Pero ahora parecía un sujeto agradable, aunque algo callado. -Y… ¿Hace mucho que eres camionero? - dijo en un intento de hacer conversación, estaba lo suficientemente nervioso por sus propios problemas, y quería algo de plática para tranquilizarse.

El hombre asintió. -Si, lo e hecho por…- pensó un segundo, ya había perdido la cuenta. -Al menos, 40 años…-

-Wou… eso es mucho tiempo…- dijo sinceramente sorprendido, el hombre lucia viejo debido a su cabello y barba completamente blancos, pero estaba construido fuerte y macizo como para ser tan TAN viejo.

-Antes de que nacieras supongo…-

Jesper asintió. -Mucho antes que yo naciera sin duda… jeje solo tengo 20…-

De alguna forma se alivio, al menos el muchacho no era un menor de edad, una inquietud menos. -Eres muy joven para estar viajando solo por carretera…-

El muchacho desvió la mirada a la ventana de la puerta del pasajero. Tenia miedo, nunca antes había viajado solo, mucho menos sin dinero y mucho menos pidiendo aventón, sabia su destino solo gracias a Google maps, pero la batería de su celular se había agotado hace horas.

-Si… supongo que si…- dijo bajo.

A este punto Klaus no necesitaba que le dijeran más, había visto esta escena muchas veces antes. Chico joven, con mochila, que lucía de estatus económico acomodado, caminando solo por carretera pidiendo aventón. -¿Escapaste de tu casa verdad?-

Jesper se tensó volteando a ver al hombre. ¿Cómo es que…?

-Soy… ¿Soy muy obvio? -

-Te dije que eh visto muchas cosas en este trabajo… reconozco un chico huyendo de casa cuando lo veo, siempre huyen cuando hay problemas…- Klaus suspiró, se sentía terrible cada vez que veía a un chico en esta situación, las calles eran peligrosas y este muchacho en especial se veía tan frágil como una ramita.

-Si… podría decirse que hui de casa, pero… ¿Soy mayor de edad, no? No es ilegal, no es como que puedas llamar a un oficial para que me regresen a casa o algo así…- Se cruzo de brazos, el sujeto hablaba con tal seriedad como si fuera a regañarlo como un padre.

-¿Problemas en casa?...-

Suspiró. -Problemas con mi papá, si… - Jesper levanto su mano y con la manga de su suéter tallo sus ojos, no quería llorar, ya había llorado demasiado, pero sus ojos estaban cansados no había dormido bien en días y el camionero parecía notar lo cansado y desgastado que estaba. -No tengo mas familia que el… por suerte una amiga dijo que podía quedarme con ella un tiempo… solo debía arreglármelas para llegar allá… Pero estoy bien ¿Okay?-

Klaus sabía que no podía opinar, no era su vida después de todo, y el muchacho ya había dejado en claro que era mayor de edad, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, el chico no parecía de animo para seguir platicando, y Klaus no era el mejor conversador del mundo en realidad. Vio la bolsa de pretzels que estaba por comer y la tomó ofreciéndole al muchacho. -¿Quieres?...-

Jesper se puso alerta de repente, como si hubiera estado luchando por estar despierto y de repente despertara al 100 al ser llamado. -Gracias…-

Pero cuando Klaus pensó que el chico estaba muriendo de sueño, vio como además estaba muriendo de hambre, tomó la bolsa y empezó a comer a bocados grandes. Klaus se sintió aún peor. ¿Desde cuando este muchacho no probaba alimento o dormía en una cama?

-No me mires así…-

Klaus salió de su transe. ¿Lo estaba mirando tan obvio? Pensó -¿Mirarte como?...-

-Con lastima…- Jesper seguía comiendo tratando de lucir menos avorazado. Se sentía humillado, era un chico de excelente posición económica, iba a una universidad carísima y se juntaba solo con la crema y nata de donde vivía. ¿Y que era ahora? Un chico sin casa, pidiendo aventón en las carreteras, comiendo pretzels baratos comprados en una gasolinera cualquiera.

-No te miraba con lastima… es solo empatía… si no fuera empático a los problemas de los demás, no te hubiera subido a mi camión en primer lugar…-

-Esta bien, lo siento, lo siento… no quiero ser grosero es solo que… - después de terminarse la bolsa de pretzels la dejo aun lado y tallo sus ojos. -Estoy… cansado…-

Klaus era comprensible, era solo un chico después de todo. -Puedes dormir si gustas… Yo seguiré conduciendo hasta llegar a la próxima parada de camiones…-

Jesper no estaba muy cómodo de dormir y quedar a merced de este hombre. ¿Y si era asaltado, secuestrado, violado, o asesinado? ¿Y si despertaba en una bañera con hielo, una cicatriz en su costado y un mensaje en el vidrio del baño, diciendo que buscara atención médica? Bueno, eso último lo veía poco probable pero incluso en el mejor de los casos, ¿Que pasaba si el hombre se desviaba y terminaban aún más lejos de su destino?

-Esta bien duerme… te despertaré si llegamos a algún lado…-

La voz del enorme hombre sonaba muy relajante, Jesper no podía responder nada más y solo se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos lentamente. Cayendo dormido.

\----------


	2. 02

Cuando despertó más tarde ese día podía sentir el movimiento del camión, movimiento que lo relajaba, no quería levantarse, estaba muy cómodo.

Su grueso abrigo lo había usado como cobija, y el asiento era tan grande que podía usarlo de cama. Sintió como su almohada se movió un poco y frunció el ceño, seguro el camionero se había acomodado en el asiento y lo había movido.

¿Espera… almohada?...

Jesper abrió los ojos y su mochila estaba en el piso del camión, así que no estaba usando su mochila como almohada… Entonces… ¿En que estaba apoyada su cabeza?

-Oh… qué bueno que despertaste. Estamos por llegar a la parada de camiones y no sabía si moverte…-

Y fue ahí que Jesper miro hacia arriba viendo al hombre… había estado usando el muslo del camionero como su almohada todo este tiempo.

-Yo… ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se levantó de inmediato con la cara completamente roja. Eso explicaba porque su almohada estaba sorprendentemente cálida.

-No pasa nada… parecias dormir muy a gusto…-

-Si… no había dormido así de bien en días… jeje- río algo incómodo, noto que todo estaba en orden, sus objetos personales, su ropa, si mismo. Miró por la ventana y vio el cielo, parecía el amanecer. -¿Qué hora es?...-

-Seis de la mañana…-

-¿Seis?... ¿Ya es otro día?... ¿Condujiste toda la noche? - Jesper había pensado que solo durmió un par de horas.

Rió. -Te dije que e estado en este trabajo por muchos años… estoy acostumbrado a pasar noches conduciendo sin dormir…-

-¿No es peligroso?-

-Bueno… si, pero conozco mis límites… además…- movió el volante del camión hasta que lo estacionó en un enorme estacionamiento repleto de otros camiones. -Llegamos a la parada de camiones…- bostezó. -Tomaré una ducha, dormiré unas horas y regresaré al camino. -

Quito la llave del camión, tomando su cartera y preparándose para salir viendo de reojo al muchacho. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?...-

Jesper lo miró extrañado, vio por la ventana viendo un motel de paso, donde seguro los camioneros se quedaban (Y otro tipo de personas sospechosas) Estaba nervioso, no quería entrar a un motel con un tipo que acababa de conocer, pero la idea de un cuarto con un baño “relativamente” decente era tentadora.

-Esta bien, no tienes que venir conmigo… puedes pedirle aventón a cualquiera de estos camioneros… estoy seguro que al menos uno querrá llevarte. Pero me temo que no puedo dejarte solo en el camión, reglas de la empresa…- Se apenó de tener que decirlo, pero era la verdad, cuántas veces no había escuchado el caso de algún camionero subiendo a una mujerzuela a su camión, y terminaba plantando drogas para pasarlas por la frontera.

Jesper trago duro. Podía ver algunos de los camioneros allá afuera, lucían temibles y no muy agradables la verdad, ya se había acostumbrado a este hombre y encontrar a alguien tan amable como el sería difícil.

-No, yo… ¿No te molestare si te acompaño? ...-

Klaus sonrió. -Descuida, al menos así tendré quién me despierte, a veces puedo dormir de más…- dijo para tranquilizarlo, ambos bajaron del camión viendo de reojo como el muchacho le seguía algo tímido por detrás, cargando su enorme mochila.

Jesper sentía como las miradas se iban a él, su nariz y orejas estaban rojas pero ahora no era por el frio, es decir, iba a entrar a una habitación de motel con un desconocido y gigantesco sujeto, era básicamente lo que los padres le dicen a sus hijos que no deben hacer. Y no quería darle la cara a la recepcionista o a los otros camioneros para ser visto de mal modo por nadie.

Caminaron hasta la habitación, la puerta del cuarto daba al estacionamiento, y esto sólo le hacía pensar en lo corriente que era este lugar.

-¿Tienes hambre?... Podemos comer algo de aquí enfrente… – dijo el mayor mientras abría la puerta, refiriéndose a un restaurante de comida rápida que estaba cruzando la calle.

Jesper prestó atención y negó de inmediato. -No tengo dinero…- no era mentira, pero tampoco verdad del todo, llevaba un poco de dinero con el, algo que alcanzó a tomar de la billetera de su padre antes de salir de casa, pero no era mucho y si esto era lo único que tendría de aquí a que consiguiera un nuevo ingreso, entonces debería manejar bien sus gastos, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida.

Klaus sacó unos billetes sueltos de su bolsillo delantero y los entregó al muchacho. -Calma, yo invito… pide un par de combos para los dos…-

Jesper miró su mano donde estaba el dinero y asintió, estaba bastante conmovido pues el hombre le confiaba su dinero y no quería defraudar esa confianza así que dejó su mochila en la habitación del motel, para que el hombre mayor estuviera convencido de que regresaría.

El muchacho salió corriendo cruzando la calle, Jesper no solía comer en lugares tan sucios y baratos como este, pero en este momento tenía tanta hambre que comería lo que sea. Pidió dos combos, que consistían en una gran hamburguesa grasosa, papas fritas y un refresco, No tardaron ni 15 minutos en entregárselos, pero para cuando Jesper regresó a la habitación de motel, la puerta estaba cerrada, trato de no entrar en pánico y tocó una vez, y nada, luego otra vez y nada.

Estaba por entrar en pánico de verdad cuando escuchó ruido de pisadas dentro, cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, le abrió la puerta un Klaus empapado, con una toalla secando su largo cabello y barba, gracias a dios ya se había puesto unos pantalones y una camiseta.

-Eso fue rápido…-

Jesper disimuló que lo estuviera viendo. -Si, si… me atendieron muy rápido…-

Entró al cuarto y Klaus cerró la puerta tras ambos, fue ahí cuando notó que sólo había una única cama en la habitación, eso sería un problema, pero Jesper no pretendía dormir pues recién lo había hecho, pero igual la habitación carecía de cualquier mesa o superficie donde comer adecuadamente.

-A.. aquí está tu hamburguesa…- le acercó la bolsa de papel húmeda de grasa pero el otro no la tomó.

-Come tu, yo necesito dormir… yo puedo comer mientras conduzca…- El camionero parecía realmente cansado, sólo se dejó caer en la cama hundiendo el colchón de inmediato debido a su peso, por alguna extraña razón noto como el hombre se recostaba dejando una pequeña porción de espacio a su lado, como sí esperara que el muchacho tomara asiento ahí.

-Oh… está bien, te guardaré tu comida entonces…- dijo bajo, aunque no estaba seguro si el otro le había escuchado pues de un momento a otro empezó a escuchar fuertes ronquidos.

Sinceramente Jesper no sabía cómo era que el camionero dormía tan tranquilamente sabiendo que había un desconocido en la habitación con el. Aunque ¿Quién le tendría miedo a un escuálido chico, teniendo tremendo cuerpo de 200 kilos?

Finalmente, Jesper se acercó tanteando despacio si el otro despertaría y se sentó con extremo cuidado para no mover mucho la cama. Dejo la comida de Klaus aún lado en el piso y empezó a abrir su bolsa de comida.

Era la hamburguesa más grasosa que había visto jamás, pero incluso así no la pensó dos veces antes de darle una gran mordida, tal vez era el hambre, pero fue la mejor hamburguesa que había comido en su vida.

Había huido de casa, y había pasado los últimos dos días caminando, durmiendo en bancos del parque y comiendo muy apenas. Su barriga había estado rugiendo todo el día en el que no había probado bocado alguno, sus pies dolían de todo lo que había caminado, y su espalda le mataba de cargar su mochila tan pesada.

Jesper se detuvo cuando iba a la mitad de su hamburguesa, y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Extrañaba su casa, su cuarto, su cama. Todo el dinero que tenía, toda su comodidad, incluso a su padre pues con todos los problemas que tenía con el, seguía siendo su padre y lo extrañaba. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota?

Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a su papá desde el inicio, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero ya era muy tarde, lo había arruinado todo y ahora estaba aquí sin hogar sin dinero, en una habitación de motel con un completo extraño comiendo comida rápida que le habían dado como limosna.

Jesper, tan orgulloso y mimado cómo era, aceptando limosnas de un camionero.

Y… ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable por cierto? ¿Es que acaso, iba a pedirle algo a cambio? ¿Estaba tratando de ganar su confianza, para después pedirle favores sexuales? Jesper movió la cabeza negando, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente. No era probable, de ser así el hombre hubiera insinuado algo mucho antes, o simplemente habría sido abordado mientras se había dormido en el camión.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y terminó de comer su hamburguesa y las papas fritas. Miró de reojo al hombre junto a él, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Iba a estar bastante tiempo aquí, al menos ocho horas supuso, era mejor que buscara que hacer y no caer en la depresión de nuevo.

\------------

Cuando Klaus despertó lo primero que escuchó fue la televisión de la habitación encendida. Miró de reojo a su lado y vio al muchacho recostado junto a él, estaba sin zapatos y parecía que había tomado una ducha. Solo llevaba un par de shorts y una camiseta. Estaba tan absorto usando su celular (El cual no había podido cargar hasta ahora) que ni siquiera había notado que el otro hombre se había despertado.

-Oh… lo siento ¿Te desperté? …- Jesper tembló del susto al notar que era observado. -Lo siento…- dijo tomando el control y bajando el volumen del televisor.

Klaus negó. -No, tengo el sueño muy pesado no suelo despertarme fácil… ¿Qué hora es? -

Jesper revisó su celular. -2:30… No sabía a qué hora levantarte… ¿Es muy tarde? -

-No, es justo a tiempo… aún tengo unos minutos de echo…- dijo mientras se estiraba haciendo que la cama se hundiera mas en su dirección y Jesper se deslizara un par de centímetros más cerca de el. El muchacho de inmediato se acomodo tratando de no tener contacto físico con el otro. -Oye… Jesper ¿Verdad? ...-

Jesper asintió.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...- dijo girando el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

“Oh ahí está, la proposición indecorosa a la cual no se podría negar porque el sujeto había sido muy amable con él, y aun debía llegar a su destino” pensó. Jesper trago duro y dejo su celular aun lado acomodándose mejor en la cama. No sabia si se estaba preparando para lo que viniera o para salir corriendo. -Yo… supongo que… si…-

-¿Eres rico?...-

Jesper abrió los ojos que ni siquiera sabía que había cerrado. -¿Que?... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

-Bueno… No luces como el típico chico que huye…- miro al muchacho de arriba abajo. -Tu ropa parece de marca, y con lo que vale tu celular podría dar el enganche para un auto… Pero aun así, no tienes para comer. ¿Por qué? - Klaus por supuesto no quería ser entrometido, pero a este punto, este chico le intrigaba bastante.

-Bueno…- Jesper suspiró. -Supongo que tengo una vida acomodada. Mejor que el promedio supongo. - Jesper miro hacia su celular, había pensado en venderlo para el viaje a casa de Alva, pero temía no poder comunicarse con su amiga en el camino. Talvez lo empeñaría luego y así ayudar a Alva pagando su estancia en su casa. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que tipo de información le estaba dando a este hombre. -Pero… Mi papá no pagara rescate ni nada, no estoy en buen plan con el y… no valgo la pena como para ser secuestrado…- divagó.

Klaus rio entendiendo la desconfianza del chico, de hecho, parte de Klaus temía que, de no ser encontrado por él, pudo haber sido recogido por un secuestrador de verdad o peor. -Solo tenia curiosidad… No te ofendas, pero no pareces material para sobrevivir en la calle…-

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. - Por supuesto, Jesper estaba al tanto de esto.

Klaus guardo silencio por un segundo, tratando de pensar en cómo disuadir al muchacho de huir, pero, ¿Como iba a opinar si no sabía cuál era el problema? -¿Tan grave fue?… ¿Fue tan serio como para dejar todo lo que tenías? …-

Jesper se encorvó sobre si mismo. ¿Quién era este hombre como para que le contara sus problemas? -Yo… preferiría no hablar de ello…- dijo con la mirada gacha.

El camionero sabía que no podía exigirle nada, así que asintió. -No tienes que contarme si no quieres…- Pero en su mente pensaba que de alguna forma quería ayudar, no podía ver a este muchacho sufriendo sin hacer algo al respecto, no se lo perdonaría. -…Sabes… Yo siempre quise tener hijos…- empezó.

De inmediato el muchacho alzo la vista sorprendido por el pequeño lapso de sinceridad. Pero guardo silencio.

-Siempre me gustaron los niños… Así que me imaginaba a mi mismo con muchos hijos, envejeciendo… A este punto talvez jubilándome con docenas y docenas de nietos por todos lados…- rio melancólico, cuando un leve recuerdo le hizo disipar su sonrisa. -Me hubiera gustado tener un hijo como tu… pareces ser un buen muchacho, talvez, solo un poco confundido… es por eso que, me es difícil pensar que tu padre no esté preocupado por ti en este momento…-Klaus no hablaba sin saber, lo suponía por la actitud del muchacho que extrañaba su hogar. Y ningún padre que mime tanto a su hijo, podría no estar preocupado si este se escapaba.

Jesper desvió la mirada, quería decirle a este hombre que no lo conocía ni a el ni a su padre como para decir eso. Pero el camionero parecía acertar en todo lo que decía. -Mi padre… seguro está preocupado, si…- dijo finalmente.

-¿Se preocupa…. Por ti?...-

Jesper asintió.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué… no consideras la posibilidad de… regresar? - dijo bajo, no quería insistir demasiado, pero talvez al menos considerara dicha posibilidad. -Talvez… si hablas con el por teléfono… al menos para hacerle saber que estas bien…-

Jesper negó con la cabeza y limpio un par de lagrimas que no sabia que había dejado salir. -El… seguro esta preocupado porque no sabe lo que hice, pero… apenas descubra en que lio me metí… no querrá saber nada de mi…- El muchacho se levanto de la cama, buscando unos pantalones, poniéndoselos sobre los shorts que llevaba puestos, comenzando a vestirse y recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿lio?... ¿Es tan grave lo que hiciste? -

Jesper alzo los hombros como restándole importancia. -Supongo que si…- Terminó de organizar su mochila y miro al hombre. -Aun… me llevara con usted o… ¿Debo pedirle a otro camionero un aventón? - dijo sin ánimo de sonar grosero, solo serio… ¿Deprimido talvez?

Klaus dejo salir un largo suspiro. Aun tenia la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al muchacho.

-No… puedes seguir viajando conmigo si gustas… viajare a Lovikka de todos modos…- El camionero se levanto de la cama, recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose su abrigo.

Jesper sonrió levemente y asintió. -Gracias…- se inclino a tomar la hamburguesa que Klaus aun no se había comido y pensó que podría estar fría. –¿Quieres… que caliente tu comida en el microondas de la recepción? - dijo tratando de ser de ayuda en algo, cualquier cosa, lo más mínimo para no sentirse una carga.

-¿Lo harías?... Gracias… te encuentro allá, debo cerrar la habitación…- dijo el hombre mientras ponía en orden las cosas, tomando las llaves y los controles del aire acondicionado y televisión que debía entregar en recepción antes de irse. (1)

El muchacho asintió, tomo su mochila y la bolsa de comida saliendo hacia la recepción del motel. Era plena tarde así que no había mucha gente, todos dormían o estaban en medio de la carretera para este punto. La recepcionista lo vio entrar, pero no levanto la vista de su celular. Jesper solo se acercó a ese repugnante y sucio microondas y metió la comida dentro. Movió su pie de arriba a abajo esperando mientras el tiempo corría, decidió dejar su mochila aun lado pues no quería cargarla innecesariamente si podía evitarlo. Finalmente el microondas sonó, saco la comida volviéndola a meter a la bolsa de papel cuando escuchó unos pasos tras él, por supuesto pensó que se trataba del camionero quien lo había alcanzado finalmente, pero se quedó tieso al sentir una mano subiendo por su cadera.

-Hola princesa, ¿Estás buscando compañía?...- Un aliento a alcohol llego a su nariz, y Jesper volteo de inmediato, casi en un salto del susto.

Lo primero que vio fue un hombre desaliñado, obviamente borracho, cabello negro y grueso que se extendía en patillas gruesas y una barba sin afeitar muy desaliñada.

-No gracias…- dijo simplemente, apurándose a tomar su mochila pero el hombre puso su mano contra la pared cortándole el paso.

-Soy Mogens… ¿Tu eres? ...- dijo en lo que Jesper pensó era un pobre intento de presentación.

Jesper no respondió y vio a todos lados, desde el punto donde estaba la recepcionista no podía verlos y no había nadie mas alrededor. ¿Aquí era donde debía empezar a gritar? Trato de tomar su mochila nuevamente pero el sujeto le volvió a detener de nuevo y esta vez lo sujetó de su mano.

-Déjame por favor…- ¿Por favor? ¿Por qué había dicho por favor? Jesper decidió ser más asertivo y finalmente empezó a forcejear, pero cayo en cuenta que no tenia la fuerza para empujar al tipo pues era básicamente un debilucho.

-¿Tan rápido estas rogando?...- El hombre rio, si bien se tambaleaba por estar muy ebrio, ni así podía sacárselo de encima.

Jesper estaba comenzando a sentir nauseas, el tipo olía terrible, una mezcla de alcohol, sudor y tabaco. Y todo empeoro cuando el sujeto se inclino hablándole de mas cerca, probablemente con la intención de robarle un beso. ¿Besar a este tipo? ¡Ni muerto!

-¡ASCO!...- Su boca estaba a unos centímetros de la suya y Jesper podía jurar que vomitaría si llegaba a hacer contacto con él, cerro fuerte los ojos sintiendo como las manos del sujeto rodeaban sus muñecas dejándolo indefenso. Maldecía ser tan débil, maldecía estar tan mimado y protegido al punto de no saber como defenderse por si mismo, maldecía por no estar en casa y maldecía por no tener a su papá con él.

-¡Jesper!…-

El muchacho escuchó su nombre y casi al mismo tiempo en el que abrió sus ojos vio como el desagradable sujeto era alejado. Jesper estaba desorientado, todo paso tan rápido, tubo que estar parado en un mismo lugar por dos segundos para darse cuenta de que Klaus le había sacado al tipo de encima.

-Oye oye amigo… está bien… no sabía que la princesa estaba contigo…- dijo el tipo después de casi caer al ser empujado. Klaus ni siquiera tenia la necesidad de hacer nada más, el tipo estaba tan ebrio que seguro ni sabía que Jesper era un muchacho.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Te hizo algo? -

Jesper negó de inmediato saliendo de su transe. Dio un salto tomando sus cosas y la bolsa de comida de Klaus, no negaría que se había asustado pero no quería admitirlo, estaba avergonzado por no poder defenderse solo. Jesper era un muchacho, mayor de edad, no debería estar sintiéndose una víctima de acoso. -Si, si estoy bien… solo… ¿Podemos irnos ya?...- No quería darle la cara al camionero, estaba seguro que para este punto estaba lagrimeando de nuevo.

Klaus no le creía en absoluto pero no insistió, no ahora, no cuando ese sujeto aun estaba cerca y seguro ponía de nervios al menor. Entrego las llaves en recepción y ambos salieron en silencio de ahí.

Podía ver que Jesper seguía aferrándose a la bolsa de comida, Klaus no podía dejar de pensar que incluso durante todo el ataque el chico nunca se olvido de su comida, lo que le hizo sentir un calor en su pecho.

Jesper vio como Klaus ponía las llaves en el camión disponiéndose a partir e interrumpió. -¿No… no vas a comer tu hamburguesa?...- dijo una vez que sintió que el silencio se había extendido demasiado y comenzaba a ser incómodo.

-Si… gracias…- El camionero le sonrió agradeciéndole, no sabía porque pero sentía que el muchacho necesitaba escuchar eso de una figura de autoridad mayor que él. -Puedo comer mientras conduzco… descuida…-

Una vez movió el camión a carretera casi no debía tocar la palanca de cambios, lo cual le dejaba una mano libre. Jesper debía admitir que admiraba la facilidad con la que el hombre podía controlar el enorme vehículo y comer con su otra mano tranquilamente.

Jesper miro su celular, estaba aburrido y quería mandarle otro mensaje a Alva, talvez charlar con ella, pero no sabia cuando seria la próxima vez que podría cargar su celular, así que mando un ultimo mensaje a Alva dándole a conocer su ubicación y le dijo que apagaría su celular para ahorrar batería.

Esto asustaba a su amiga pues era aterrador pensar que no sabría a tiempo real su ubicación si tenia el celular apagado, pero entendía que debía ahorrar la carga para emergencias.

Klaus notó como el muchacho guardaba su celular y se acomodaba en el asiento viendo por la ventana aburrido. Sabía que Jesper no le diría mas de lo que le había dicho esta mañana, pero aun podía ayudarle haciendo conversación. Klaus no era un buen conversador pero era bueno escuchando y al parecer el mas joven era bueno en hablar, así que mantenían una dinámica bastante cómoda al charlar. El camionero casi había olvidado lo que se sentía tener compañía durante sus viajes, pues si bien había recogido a mucha gente en la carretera, nunca había permanecido con una sola persona por tanto tiempo. Casi le recordaba a esas noches largas que pasaba con su esposa platicando frente a la chimenea. Al igual que en ese tiempo, ahora no hablaban de nada en particular y probablemente ese era el encanto, tomar algo de confianza y no platicar de nada en realidad.

Jesper por su parte, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía tener un amigo de verdad, pues si bien de regreso a casa era bastante popular y siempre tenia alguien con quien salir a divertirse, todos esos falsos amigos habían desaparecido apenas y tubo problemas. Vio de reojo al camionero que de vez en vez le daba una sonrisa en medio de la plática, por más que Jesper desviara la vista, era difícil que sus miradas no tropezaran. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿A qué nivel estaba empezando a estimar a este hombre?

-¿Tienes… 65 años?...- dijo el menor al ver como de la nada el atardecer aparecía en el horizonte. Era sorprendente como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando charlaban tan a gusto.

La suave voz del muchacho lo saco de sus pensamientos. Estaba por preguntar como lo sabía cuándo notó al chico viendo hacia donde estaba su licencia de conducir en la consola del camión.

Klaus rio. -Si… supongo que ya soy algo viejo…- dijo plenamente consciente de que Jesper trataba de hacer platica sacando otro tema de la nada.

-No… no, de echo pareces muy saludable para tu edad…- Se retracto de inmediato, estaba seguro que nadie quería escuchar la frase “Para tu edad…”

-Gracias, he pensado en jubilarme pero… no tengo nada más que hacer… toda mi vida es este empleo básicamente…-

Jesper se sintió algo mal al saber esto. -Oh… ya veo… Entonces no tienes… ¿Familia? ...- dijo recordando lo que le había contado anteriormente sobre querer hijos.

Klaus a diferencia de Jesper no temía responder preguntas personales, y negó. -No, mi esposa falleció hace muchos años… nunca tuve hijos así que… cuando regreso a casa de un largo viaje de entrega, simplemente no puedo esperar a tomar otro envió y salir de nuevo a carretera…-

A pesar de sonar bastante triste su historia, Jesper pudo sentir un leve tono de esperanza en su voz, este hombre amaba su trabajo y veía el vaso medio lleno, esto hizo sentir a Jesper como un mal agradecido con su vida.

-Yo… bueno… yo tengo a mi papá solamente…-

Klaus sonrió al escuchar como el chico parecía comenzar a sincerarse un poco.

-Nunca conocí a mi mamá en realidad… se supone que debería extrañarla, pero… no puedes extrañar a quien nunca conociste, la verdad es que, siempre fui muy feliz solo con mi padre, supongo que simplemente nunca lo valoré…-

El camionero se sentía extrañamente orgulloso, apenas y conocía al muchacho y era como si viera como maduraba frente a sus ojos.

Jesper suspiró. -Bueno supongo que es tarde para lamentaciones…- susurro mas para si mismo.

-¿Tarde? Nunca es tarde…-

El muchacho sonrió al oírle, a veces era difícil sobrellevar todo ese optimismo que el hombre parecía tener, podía ver de reojo como le sonreía de nuevo, era como si su sonrisa de hombre maduro y sabio le hiciera sentir como si todo en este mundo tuviera arreglo.

Como si sus problemas se minimizaran. Si, en efecto tenia problemas, pero Klaus había tenido problemas mucho más graves y míralo aquí, sonriendo y disfrutando de su trabajo y de una platica muy amena con un desconocido. ¿Cómo podía quejarse teniendo este ejemplo de hombre con él?

No era como si de un segundo a otro quisiera regresar a casa y sincerarse con su padre, aun pensaba que su papá no querría verlo ni en pintura después de lo que hizo. Pero al menos ahora podría quejarse menos y buscar otras soluciones a sus problemas sin llorar por su mala suerte.

-¿Sabes qué?... Talvez siga tu consejo y llame a mi padre… es decir, amo a mi papá, no me veo sin él, pero es una persona difícil, sé que no estará feliz… pero al menos vale la pena el intento…-

Klaus no podía sentirse mas orgulloso, había rezado tanto para que el muchacho entrara en razón, al menos lo suficiente como para querer hablar con su padre.

Torció la boca viendo su celular. -Aunque…-

El camionero no quería que se echara para atrás, no ahora cuando por fin había podido contagiarle algo de su optimismo. -Vamos… puedes mandarle un mensaje al menos, seguro el estará aliviado de saber que estas sano y salvo…-

Jesper lo miró de reojo y asintió. Eso si podía hacerlo, un texto era algo un poco menos personal, y así al menos no le aterraría tanto. Jesper reviso el contacto de su padre, teniendo que desbloquear su número, pues desde que huyó de casa había recibido un sin fin de llamadas y mensajes de él, preguntando donde estaba y subiendo cada vez mas su sentido de urgencia. No había abierto ninguno pero no hacia falta hacerlo para saber que decían, su estomago se apretó, su padre parecía preocupado y se sentía terriblemente culpable pero también sabia que hablar con su papá seria una calle de una sola vía.

Empezó a escribir, totalmente consciente de que el camionero le veía de reojo mientras escribía y borraba varias veces sin estar conforme con el mensaje.

**_Papá, estoy bien. Lo siento_**.

Enviar.

De inmediato dejó salir un suspiro largo como si hubiera dejado salir todos sus miedos con él. -Listo… lo hice…. Supongo que será suficiente por ahora, ¿No? -

Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos de haber mandado el mensaje cuando su celular empezó a sonar una y otra vez. Su padre le estaba marcando de nuevo. Jesper miraba aterrado su celular ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Contestarle, Bloquearlo de nuevo?

-¿Qué esperas? Contesta… hazle saber que estas bien…-

Jesper negó apretando los dientes. No, no podía, no ahora, no tan pronto.

-Es tu padre… dijiste que lo querías… seguro él te quiere igual y está preocupado por ti. -

El muchacho volvió a negar, no podía, sabia que apenas y contestara el celular, su padre le preguntaría donde estaba, el por qué había huido, que es lo había hecho. No estaba preparado para el interrogatorio, no tan pronto, no sin estar listo. -No… aun no…-

El dedo del muchacho presionó el botón de colgar y de inmediato volvió a bloquear el numero de su padre para que el celular no sonara de nuevo.

El camionero se sintió como si hubiera perdido esta batalla. Pero al menos había dado un pequeño paso en la dirección correcta al mandarle un texto. -Jesper…-

-¡Lose! ¡Soy un cobarde! ...- Jesper puso las manos cubriendo toda su cara. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con su papá?

-No… no lo eres. Se que a tu edad los problemas pueden… desproporcionarse un poco. -

Interrumpió. -No lo entiendes… Mi papá me ama, yo lo amo, pero cuando algo no es de su agrado o esta en contra de sus valores es una persona totalmente diferente, ya me había advertido de esto y yo hice lo peor que podía hacer… Lo arruine todo…-

Klaus comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave?

-Jesper… No creo que haya algo tan grave como para que tu padre te deje de querer…-

El muchacho levanto la vista para ver al camionero quien había reducido la velocidad para poder estar atento a él. Jesper asintió y después de un largo silencio siguió hablando. -Si lo hay… Yo… Me deje embarazar…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Trabajé en un motel, y tenia que poner alguna escena en uno, porque se como funcionan y son pocos los temas de los que se AKSGHDLAKSHGDJ!!!!
> 
> Recuerden que en los taggs dije que este seria un MPREG(?


	3. 03

El camionero piso el freno del camión tan rápido que casi vuelca el remolque al que estaban anexos. Y volteo a ver al chico junto a el. -¿¡Que!?...- ¿¡Había llevado a un muchacho embarazado todo este tiempo!?

¿¡Este muchacho, de tan solo 20 años que había estado viajando todo este tiempo comiendo y durmiendo mal, estaba embarazado!? Por supuesto que el embarazo masculino aun era un gran tabú. Sobre todo para alguien de edad avanzada como lo era Klaus. Pero el mismo había deseado un hijo por tantos años ya, que la sola idea de poner en riego una criatura no nacida le resultaba inconcebible.

Jesper por su parte casi se sentía siendo expulsado del camión a este punto. No sabia que tan de mente abierta era este hombre, solo deseaba que siguiera siendo tan amable como había sido hasta ahora. -Si.. si… se que esta mal que fui un idiota pero…-

-Muchacho… solo mírate, no tienes hogar… Cuando te recogí ayer estabas congelándote tembloroso, hambriento y sin dormir… Casi te violan esta mañana. Te subiste al primer vehículo que se detuvo cuando pediste aventón… ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es todo esto para un muchacho de tu edad y condición?-

El joven no sabia porque, pero por una extraña razón se sentía bien al oír como le regañaba, al menos no había sido botado como basura de su tráiler. -Lose… pero… ¿Qué se supone que hiciera entonces?-

Klaus se paso las manos por su cara tratando de calmarse y sobretodo tratando de no ver el abdomen del muchacho en busca de algún abultamiento. -No lo sé. Hablar con tu padre por ejemplo…-

-¿De qué hubiera servido eso?... Mi papá me hubiera corrido de la casa de todas formas, y me hubiera desheredado… al menos de esta forma, puedo no se…- Jesper se calló de repente notando que estuvo a punto de revelar su plan al mayor.

-¿Puedes que…?...- Klaus se intrigo y temió lo peor, volteo hacia el muchacho para verle a la cara, terminando de a poco con la distancia entre ambos en el asiento. -¿Cuál era tu plan, Jesper?-

Jesper suspiro tratando de desviar la mirada, no tenía por qué decirle nada a Klaus, si bien era un tipo agradable y que no negaba haber llegado a estimar, no seguía siendo mas que un extraño que conoció en la carretera y no tenia porque rendir cuentas de él.

Klaus frunció el ceño y lo tomo de los hombros haciéndolo voltear. -¿Qué planeabas hacer…?-

Y no fue hasta que escucho ese tono en el mayor que Jesper entendió porque reaccionaba así. Seguro Klaus suponía que iba a abortar. Claro sus palabras habían sonado como eso. -¿Qué? ¡No iba a abortar si eso es lo que te imaginas! – dijo con tal indignación que a Klaus no le quedo más que creerle. -Solo… pensaba tener al bebé sin que mi padre lo supiera… no se como iba a hacer eso… nunca planee todo muy a fondo solo… talvez hacer tiempo para que mi padre me heredara algo y ya que tuviera al menos una casa a mi nombre, le contaría que tuve un hijo durante mi escape. -

Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta sonaba ridículo, simplemente como el ridículo plan de un joven inmaduro.

El mayor suspiro soltando los hombros del muchacho, casi disculpándose con la mirada por haberlo sostenido algo tosco, se sentía mal de estrujarlo por solo saber que estaba encinta.

-Mira, ya se que suena ridículo, pero fue lo único que pude planear en tan poco tiempo… es decir, según mis cuentas tengo dos o tres meses, dentro de poco esto se iba a notar y debía salir de mi casa cuanto antes…- Jesper paso la mano sobre su abdomen y fue ahí cuando Klaus en realidad lo notó, no era para nada evidente, pero el muchacho era muy delgado así que cualquier abultamiento resaltaba mucho.

-Jesper… sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto pero… ¿No hay forma de convencerte de hablar con tu padre?...-

Jesper negó con la cabeza de inmediato. -Tu no conoces a mi padre…-

-Tienes razón, no lo hago pero… recién| me dijiste que se preocupaba por ti…-

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te interesa a ti de todas formas? Tenemos conociéndonos dos días, no me vas a decir que te preocupas por mi…-

Klaus se sintió algo herido, ¿Acaso no podía hacerlo? -Lo hago… lo hacia desde que te vi parado pidiendo aventón en la carretera y ahora que se que esperas un bebé aún más…- el hombre estaba algo cansado de discutir, el muchacho no parecía entender. -Jesper, al menos… déjame llevarte a un hospital ¿Sí? ¿Has ido a uno al menos? -

El muchacho vio como el camionero volvía a girar la llave intentando hacer arrancar el camión y volver a tomar la ruta en la carretera. -¿Que? ¿Hospital?... ¿Por qué? No estoy enfermo…-

El camionero no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -Jesper… estas embarazado…-

-Eso no es estar enfermo…-

Klaus volvió a pasar una mano (La que no estaba en el volante) por su cara. Jesper había sido un chico inmaduro y mimado y podía notarlo en muchas de sus reacciones. -Cuando estas embarazado, debes ir a revisiones medicas regulares…- Por supuesto que sabia ese tipo de cosas, pues había ido con su esposa a muchas citas como esas cuando llegaban a tener la más mínima sospecha de un embarazo, embarazo que nunca llegó. -Es por el bien del bebé, para saber si esta sano, hay miles de enfermedades o irregularidades que pueden surgir en un embarazo, sin mencionar que no estas tomando ningún cuidado prenatal, vitaminas, tomando precauciones o…- de un momento a otro Klaus comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y si el chico había bebido, fumado o había hecho algo imprudente durante su embarazo?

Y al parecer no era el único, por supuesto que Jesper sabía que niños nacían enfermos, muertos, o deformes, pero simplemente el muchacho nunca lo había pensado a fondo, ni siquiera sabía que una revisión medica se hacia tan temprano en un embarazo, el suponía que debía ir talvez una vez para saber el sexo del bebe y listo. -¿Crees que pueda pasar alg-…?- Jesper sintió un mareo cuando el camión repentinamente dio una vuelta y salieran de la carretera y se adentraron a la ciudad más cercana. -¿A dónde vas?... Por aquí no se llega a Lovikka…-

-Lose… debo llevarte a que te revisen, has pasado más de dos meses sin una revisión médica…-

-Klaus, no tienes que hacer esto…-

Klaus sintió una presión en el pecho. ¿Acaso era la primera vez que había escuchado a Jesper decirle por su nombre? -Está bien, yo quiero hacerlo… no te preocupes yo pagare la cita médica.-

Jesper vio por la ventana como se adentraban a la ciudad más cercana, si es que a esto se le podía llamar ciudad… era apenas un pueblo o ciudad pequeña, esto quedo aun mas claro cuando vio que su hospital parecía mas bien una pequeña clínica. -¿Seguro no te estas… desviando mucho?...-

El trailero miro el cielo y reviso su reloj, de seguro tendrían que pasar la noche en esa ciudad, se había retrasado para llegar a tiempo a la siguiente parada de camiones y todo eso tomando en cuenta que aún no sabrían cuánto los harían esperar por una cita. -Solo un poco, pero esto es más importante…-

No todos los días veías un enorme camión tratando de aparcar junto a una clínica. Por suerte era un pueblo relativamente pequeño y no había demasiados autos estacionados.

-¿Puedo… Puedo llamar a mi amiga primero?...-

Klaus alzó una ceja extrañado ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo permiso?. -Mmm… Claro…- dijo mientras le ayudaba a bajar del camión, veía como el más joven encendía su celular conforme entraban a la clínica, dejó a Jesper sentado en la sala de espera mientras se informaba sobre las citas con la recepcionista.

-¿Alva?...- Jesper movía sus piernas nervioso e impaciente. -Alva contesta por favor….- dijo mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado.

-¿Jesper?... Válgame dios, ya había sido mucho desde la última vez que capte tu GPS… ¿Dónde estás ahora?...-

-¿Sinceramente?... No tengo idea…- dijo sonando algo preocupado. -Nos desviamos a un pueblucho…-

Alva se preocupó de inmediato, esto era lo que más temía. -¿Pero porque?... ¿Qué te dijo? Jesper, huye de ahí ahora mismo…-

-No, no… bueno, no creo que sea peligroso, creo… el… - se inclino para susurrar al celular. -El lo descubrió… me trajo a una clínica para que me revisen…-

La mujer de inmediato supo a que se refería, era la razón por la que Jesper había huido en primer lugar.-¿Clínica?... ¿Jesper estás bien?... ¿No me digas que se te adelanto el parto? - dijo aterrada pues sabía que su amigo apenas tenía unos cuantos meses.

-No, Alva cálmate… el me trajo solo porque dice que no e tenido ningún cuidado prenatal o algo así… yo estoy perfecto. - suspiró. -Solo quiero llegar contigo cuanto antes, pero no pude negarme…-

-Esto suena algo sospechoso… ¿Por qué ese sujeto tiene tanto interés?... Jesper, ¿Seguro que no está tratando de secuestrarte o algo así?-

-Gracias Alva, me estás haciendo sentir mucho mejor… todos mis nervios desaparecieron… -bufó sarcástico. -Mira, solo llame para que supieras como estoy hasta ahora, dejare mi celular encendido un rato más para que detectes mi localización en GPS. Si mañana por la mañana no te vuelvo a marcar, es que estoy muerto o amordazado, en ese caso llama a la policía y dales mi ubicación ¿Okay?...-

-Maldita sea Jesper, dime que lo estás diciendo en broma…-

El chico alzo los hombros incluso sabiendo que su amiga no podía verlo. -Yo también espero estar exagerando y que no suceda nada…-

Jesper podía escuchar como su amiga suspiraba en su preocupación a través del teléfono. -Cuídate mucho Jes… a la más mínima duda, sal corriendo cuanto antes.-

-Lo haré, lo haré… Ya verás que no me pasara nada…- El muchacho se tenso escuchando un tosido tras el, volteo de inmediato y vio al camionero que estaba de pie a su lado, parecía haber escuchado todo. -Te veré después Alva debo colgar…- Ni si quiera se preocupo por despedir correctamente a su amiga, esperando que el hombre no hubiera mal interpretado lo que dijo. Aunque ¿Qué podía mal interpretar? Estaba claro lo que había dicho.

-Jesper, sabes que yo no haría algo así…-

-Lose, es mi amiga Alva… Ella está preocupada por mi, no es como que yo pensara que podrías hacerme algo, solo has sido lindo, bueno y amable hasta ahora, no soy malagradecido ni nada, tu solo as tenido intenciones buenas y honestas conmigo, te a nacido ayudarme por tu propio altruismo y…- Comenzó a divagar.

Klaus suspiró levantando la mano para hacerlo callar, tomó asiento junto a él en la desolada sala de espera. -No estás en peligro conmigo Jesper, entiendo que puedas desconfiar pues apenas nos conocemos pero… no tienes que decir todo eso de mí pues no estoy siendo completamente altruista…- confesó.

-¿Ah, no?... Entonces…- Jesper sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por toda la espalda, con un leve temor. Trató de no lucir físicamente aterrado y se enderezó tosiendo en su puño para hablar tranquilo. -Señor Klaus… si es dinero lo que quiere, yo no poseo dinero, por ahora… pero en un futuro yo…-

-No es dinero lo que quiero…-

Jesper sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Joven Jesper…- Anuncio la recepcionista, había tan poca gente en esa clínica que ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar mucho. -Es su turno…-

-Si…- Klaus se levantó y respondió por el, tomándolo del brazo para que se pusiera de pie, como si verdad necesitara ayuda.

-¡Espera, Espera! Acabemos la conversación primero…- El muchacho hizo algo de fuerza resistiéndose a ser llevado a la oficina.

-Hablaremos después de la cita, está bien…-

Incluso si quisiera negarse, jamás podría pelear físicamente con este hombre, sólo se dejó llevar hasta que estuvieran dentro de la oficina, Jesper se sentó en una camilla algo alta. Ambos estuvieron al menos 5 minutos sin decir una sola palabra mientras esperaban, con el joven casi rezando para que el médico llegara cuanto antes y acabara con este silencio.

Pero en cambio el camionero hablo. -Si es incómodo para ti, puedo esperarte afuera…-

-No, está bien, ya estás aquí…- Aunque parte de él tenía vergüenza de admitir que a su edad jamás había ido solo al médico, hasta hace poco su papá siempre hablaba por él en sus consultas.

-Buenas tardes…- Dijo el médico entrando mientras revisaba su reloj notando no ser técnicamente correcto pues ya comenzaba a anochecer, dio una mirada a sus papeles y luego los vio a ambos. -¿Jesper de Klaus verdad?-

-¿Qué?... ¡No! No, Jesper Johansen, él es solo un… conocido…- el muchacho aclaró demasiado alto con el rostro rojo como tomate.

-Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado que vengan con su pareja a este tipo de citas…- Si bien el embarazo masculino aún era un gran tabú, al ser un médico estaba bastante acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, y no los juzgaba en lo más mínimo, le bastaba con saber que el muchacho era mayor de edad como para tratarlos como a cualquier otro.

-Bien, señor Johansen… según leí aquí, cree estar en sus doce semanas, y no ha tenido ningún cuidado prenatal hasta ahora. -

Jesper asintió algo apenado, el medico lo hacia sonar como si fuera una pésima madre. -¿Es muy tarde?-

-No es lo recomendable, pero no estas tarde. Hay mujeres… es decir, hombres o mujeres que nunca tienen cuidados prenatales y tienen partos normales. Pero siempre es mejor estar seguros. -

Al escuchar esto el muchacho se tranquilizo un poco, el temor de tener un bebe “defectuoso” paso por su mente y no era una imagen que deseaba tener en la cabeza.

Jesper tomo nota de lo que el medico hacía, empezó a mover una maquina en su dirección y le ordeno recostarse, por supuesto el chico no cuestionó, pero solo fue cuando el medico se colocó unos guantes, que supo lo que haría. Por supuesto, había visto esto anteriormente en televisión, un tipo de escáner que le diría el sexo del bebé.

-Oh… ¿Con eso sabremos si es niño o niña?-

El doctor rio, tratando de no sonar grosero. -Es muy pronto para eso. Talvez en una futura cita, pero por ahora solo es para confirmar que todo vaya bien, y el número de fetos…-

-¿¡Numero de fetos!? ¿Quiere decir que pueden ser más de uno?...- Jesper ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había levantado su suéter y comenzaban a untarlo con gel, de la impresión que le había dado escuchar eso.

Klaus trataba de no ser demasiado entrometido, en el caso de que Jesper fuera tímido con tenerlo ahí presente durante su examen, pero no pudo evitar ver su pálido vientre ahora expuesto, Jesper parecía ser solo piel y huesos, pero en una pequeña zona concentrada de su vientre, había un abultamiento que comenzaba a crecer, no sabía decir el porqué, pero su cara comenzó a calentarse. Esto era lo que siempre había soñado vivir con su esposa. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Esta no era su esposa, este no era su bebé, esta no era su futura familia. Klaus aparto la mirada, debía de dejar de entrometerse mas de la cuenta, encariñarse o crear un vinculo con toda esta situación era peligroso.

-Tranquilo, es una posibilidad muy pequeña…- el medico vio a la pantalla del ultrasonido asintiendo para si mismo. -No veo ningún problema, el estado de la placenta esta bien, no debe asustarse pues por el momento solo veo un solo feto… claro que el desarrollo es demasiado prematuro como para decirle el género del bebé, pero esta todo normal y en orden por ahora…-

Jesper asintió, si bien no era mucha información como el esperaba, estaba conforme de saber que estaba sano. Y de que solo contaba con un bebé por ahora. Ni siquiera se veía cuidando a un solo ser, como para empezar a preocuparse por más de uno.

\-------

-¿Bueno, Alva?... Que bueno que contestas, pensé que estarías dormida. Solo llamaba para avisarte que estoy bien, termine mi cita, me dio un montón de papeles y reglas de que hacer y que no hacer también unas recetas de vitaminas que no tengo idea de cómo compraré…- Jesper hablo y hablo conforme el trailer avanzaba entre las calles del pequeño pueblo. -Pasare la noche en este pueblo y saldremos por la mañana ¿Okay?...-

El muchacho comenzaba a pensar que la mujer estaba medio dormida y no le prestaba atención hasta que la escuchó reaccionar al otro lado de la línea. -Espera… ¿Que? ¿Aun estas con ese tipo? Jesper, comienzo a preocuparme. Cuando dijiste que pasaste la noche con el en un motel ayer, no te creí del todo cuando me juraste que no habían hecho nada… ¿Seguro que no les estas pagando con favores en la cama? -

-Shhh… ¡Alva!- Jesper miro a su lado donde el camionero fingía conducir sin prestar atención a su plática. -Como crees que yo haría eso… ¿Sabes qué? Seguiremos esta platica por mensaje si quieres…- dijo antes de colgar, no quería ser grosero, pero seria muy obvio si le gritaba a su amiga “No puedo hablar, está a mi lado”.

-Esta bien… entiendo la preocupación de tu amiga. Puedo pedir dos habitaciones en el motel si estas incómodo. -

-¿Que?... Por supuesto que no…- Claro que Jesper aún tenía algunas dudas en la cabeza, pero ¿hacerle gastar el doble solo por sus paranoias? -Ya estas haciendo mucho por mi… no tengo con que pagarte todo eso…-

Klaus desvió la vista al volante. Jesper podía notar como gradualmente había estado mas serio este día, y en este punto lucia tan pensativo. -Si lo tienes…-

-¿D-Disculpa?...-

-Con que pagarme… si tienes con que…-

El muchacho sintió como la sangre del cuerpo se iba a sus pies, todo este ir y venir de emociones seguro no seria bueno para el bebé. Pero antes de suponer cualquier cosa horrible como había hecho antes era mejor estar seguro a que se refería. -¿A qué te refieres?...-

-Jesper… quisiera pedirte de favor… Si puedo ser parte del nacimiento de ese niño. Estar ahí cuando… suceda. -

Por el momento el joven quedo mas confundido que asustado. ¿Acaso estaba refiriéndose a solo estar ahí como un amigo? ¿Cómo algo mas? ¿Qué clase de proposición tan ambigua era esta?

-Me refiero a que… solo quiero ser parte de la experiencia, puedo llevarte a tus citas, ayudar en el transporte cuando tengas que ir a dar a luz. Ver a tu recién nacido. -

Okay, Klaus se había percatado de lo perturbador y solitario que había sonado al pedirle esto, pero sentía que podía ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba y vivir una experiencia que siempre soñó, al mismo tiempo.

-Siempre quise tener hijos… Siempre soñé hacer todo esto con mi esposa. Soy viejo, mis probabilidades de cumplir esto son… casi nulas…- su voz iba bajando de tono gradualmente, hasta el punto que se volvía un susurro. Al conducir un camión por carretera en línea recta no necesitaba maniobrar la palanca de cambios, así que alzo una mano y Jesper se tensó al ver como lentamente esta se acercaba a su abdomen, pero deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros sin tocar. -¿Puedo?...-

Jesper tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que había pedido permiso para tocar su vientre, e increíblemente, no se sentía para nada incomodo con la idea. -Si…- asintió. Y casi al momento de decirlo vio como su mano volvía a moverse, su palma era tan grande como para abarcar todo su abdomen, e incluso por encima de su suéter podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su mano.

Klaus acaricio muy levemente en círculos, no quería volverlo incomodo pero la sensación bajo su mano, la sola idea de que ahí se estaba creando vida, todo eso le hacia sentir calor en el pecho.

-¿Estas llorando?...- dijo el muchacho notando una sola lagrima que se acumulaba en su ojo.

El camionero retiro su mano, riendo bajo, tratando de disimular como limpiaba sus ojos con su mano. -No… no. Es solo sueño, supongo…- dijo sonriendo en conocimiento de que no estaba sonando para nada creíble.

-Entiendo, ¿Eres de los orgullosos eh? ...- Bromeó, y ambos compartieron una pequeña risa que lleno el silencio por unos segundos. Pero cuando terminaron el muchacho suspiró. -Supongo que… seria de mucha ayuda tener a alguien cerca… ya sabes… cuando esto pase…-

Klaus lo miro de reojo sorprendido al entender que Jesper estaba aceptando su proposición. -Hablas de… Jesper, sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado…-

-No, esta bien… Ya estoy a punto de mudarme con una chica que conocí por internet y nunca e visto en persona, que mas da permitirle ser mi padrino a un camionero que acabo de conocer…- bromeó. -La verdad es que debería estar agradecido… Cualquier ayuda me vendría bien en este punto…-

El camionero volvió a poner su vista en el camino, buscarían un lugar en este pueblo para dormir esta noche. Pero era difícil mantenerse concentrado cuando tenia una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. -Gracias… no sabes lo que esto significa para mi…-

-No lo vuelvas incómodo, amigo. - Bromeo, viendo de reojo su celular notando una hilera de mensajes de Alva, seria cansado tener que explicar esto a su amiga, aun mas cansado pensar en cómo le explicaría esto a su padre, y aun mas cansado tener que sobrellevar todo este embarazo. Pero por primera vez desde que esta aventura empezó, Jesper se sentía optimista, y mejor aún, ya no se sentía tan solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje de "Nyköping Isaksdal" (Lugar donde según vivía Jesper antes de ir a Smeeresburg) a Lauttakoski es de un día aproximadamente (Con escalas). Para propósitos dramáticos el recorrido por Suecia se alargara a 4-5 días.
> 
> Sip, Jesper es Sueco uwu


End file.
